


Tiny Red White and Blue Marshmallow Stars

by ArtemisEmrys



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Everyone loves tiny Steve, Excuse for the Sexy, M/M, PWP, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Tiny Fetish, but mostly tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 09:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11964981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisEmrys/pseuds/ArtemisEmrys
Summary: Tony was a bad, bad man. (Or the one where Loki shrinks Steve back to pre-serum size and Tony can't resist him).  Tony POV .





	Tiny Red White and Blue Marshmallow Stars

Title: Tiny Red White and Blue Marshmallow Stars  
Summary: Tony was a bad, bad man. Crack!fic Tony POV  
Rating: M for mature  
Warning: Established relationship, mature sexual situations, swearing, weird kinks.

A/N: This is just my mind coming up with more porn in the guise of fanfiction XD. Seriously cracky, no real plot. Just Tony and Steve fun from Tony's POV. Wrote this one in 3 hours on a coffee high during a thunderstorm years ago. No beta, so any mistakes are my own. This little fic was actually inspired by a bag of red white and blue marshmallow stars that I got for sale at the grocery. And my love of weird kinks. Well, this is Tony's.  
Read and Review and Enjoy!

Discalimer- Don't own anything Marvel or Avengers. I make no money from this.  
________________________________________  
When it had first happened I was so aroused that I thought that I may have actually heard a ping coming from the crotch area of the Iron Man suit. Whatever else, the suit was not meant for dealing with massive erections, a fatal flaw that I was going to have to deal with very soon.

I saw the Avengers gathered around, fight momentarily forgotten as they stared down at their leader. Clint had a shit-eating grin on, but everyone else, even the usually unflappable Natasha, had on looks of dread or surprise. I had to stop the oh-so-manly squeak that had squeezed its way out of the suit’s intercom. Thank god no one can see my face; SHIELD psychiatric would have a field day.

No, no, wait. Let's back up a minute. Here's what happened.

It kinda sucked, because it was Steve's favorite holiday, and we were supposed to be partying back at the tower. I had the grill set up on the roof by the pool and everything. Pepper decorated. We were all set to get our ‘Land of the Free and Home of the Funk’ on when the call came in.

We had been fighting the horde of rabid mantis-wolf things that Loki had unleashed on downtown for about an hour, people running everywhere, screams, panic, blah blah blah. The fight actually was not going that bad, we were whittling down the ranks, although I AM going to have a long talk with Thor about his people's apparently lax prison systems. I was just putting my left gauntlet through a green furry head when the great green and black robed rabbit himself had pranced onto the scene from wherever he had been hiding (I suspect the Starbucks across the street, because, yeah. Coffee.). He raised his golden staff (and, by the way, where did he keep getting those? I myself had destroyed at least two. Was there some sort of evil villain outfitters and accessories store that I wasn't aware of? Hmm. Need to talk to Pepper about that because, in a place like New York City, there could be a market…) and shouted something along the lines of abracadabra, or razzamatazz, or didgeridoo. Hell if I know. The damn staff started to glow green, matching Loki's nicely pressed, billowy cape thing (Seriously, though, maybe there was an evil-doers outlet? That cape had bit the dust a few times, too!).

He pointed it right at Steve, who was conveniently turned away helping an old lady through the fight zone (Really? We're doing this now? This is what we're doing, Cap?) and fired. I tried to yell at him to watch out, but just at that moment a mantis-wolf clamped down on the ass plate of the suit and knocked me over. It took me a minute to fight it off (FUCK yeah! Repulsor to the face!) and scramble to my feet again.

By then the intersection we were fighting in had gone suspiciously quiet and I could see why. Ignoring the fact that Loki was just sneaking away, probably to turn cars into ice cream again, I stumbled my way over to where the rest of my team was gathered around Steve and just stared. Hot damn.

Steve was staring up at us, surrounded by a pile of his own uniform, using the shield to hide his tiny, tiny naked body. Holy shit, I need help. I've always known I've had some weird… let's just say quirks, but Jesus. This was a new level of creepy, because I've just about ripped through my metal plating here with my dick, and won't that be hard to explain to the little old lady who still hasn't left the scene? I had no idea that I liked petite Steve this much. Why did I not know this? I should have. I definitely should have in order to avoid situations just like this and having to explain to JARVIS why the suit is going to have to be cleaned thoroughly. Have I not said it before? Yes. SHIELD psychiatric. Field day. Jesus.

"He is but a child!" Boomed Thor happily, moving to pick up, or hair ruffle, or squeeze Steve to death in his massive rippling arms. Steve managed to squeak and dodge the admittingly hulking god trying to molest him by ducking behind an over-turned car. "Be still now, I will have you yet!" Thor chased him happily a few times around the car before Natasha grabbed his arm to stop it. Clint just kept on smirking a little insanely. Steve will never live this down.

"I'm not a kid! Leave me alone!" He glanced down at himself. Steve squeaked again, actually squeaked, and I felt all the blood leave my brain and dive straight down, and I knew it was bad. Because, holy Dummy in a dumpster, he had to be a kid, right? If he wasn't a kid, I was in some trouble here. Oh man, this was bad.

Thor managed to catch him finally, holding a squiggling, kicking naked Steve up by the waist for the world to see, the shield dropping to the ground with a cling from weak hands.

Oh, oh! 

He wasn't a kid, not at all… Jesus, he was just… just…

LITTLE! He was so tiny! Not a muscle showing on his arms, though his stomach was still flat and slightly defined, his toothpick like legs swinging and pencil arms punching at Thor's unmovable head. His blush went all the way down to his toes, and I just wanted to, gah! I've never been bigger than Steve before! In ANY way! But, no, can't think like that, because that way lays madness, and, oh man, stop squirming Steve, shit!

Sure I wasn't the smallest in our band of misfits, that dubious honor goes to ickle-wickle Hawkeye (I can just feel him flicking me off, even though he couldn't possibly know what I was thinking), but I was no way in league with men like Thor or Steve, shit, Coulson had a foot over me. So, yeah. Not the bulkiest.

The sight of Steve, teeny-weeny and still oh so adult as told only by the healthy patch of blond curls he was ineffectively shielding. Thor finally got the hint and let the little man go, plopping him down on his little golden ass. Steve scrambled to pick up his cowl and hold it over his, er, bits, and scowled. "What happened? Where's Loki?"

Popping open the faceplate (and wiping up quite a bit of drool) I spoke up. "Reindeer Games hit you with his rhythm stick, babe." I couldn't help the slightly evil grin I felt spreading slowly across my features, because, great googily-moogily, he was cute, and I reached over and ruffled his short blonde locks. "Turned you into a mini-Cap then flounced off like the belle of the ball." I shrugged. "I was a little distracted by, uh, things, or I would have caught him for ya, hun." I kept ruffling his hair, because if I stopped, I would grab something else. He scowled again and yanked himself out of my grip. I pouted, but I don't think he noticed.  
We all looked around for Loki. Then Natasha shrugged, and Clint shook his head. Princess Father Issues (and yeah, I know? Pot? Meet Kettle, right?) must have flown back off to Neverland. I'm mixing metaphors here, gotta stop staring at Steve's tiny, tiny ass. 

Coulson spoke up in my ear through the com system, sounding awed, and I held up my hand to silence anyone before the inevitable cracks could start flying hard and fast. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Clint turning slowly redder and redder, obviously about to pop if he didn't get to say something smartass soon. I stopped as I listened. I stared.

"Coulson says he looks like he did before the serum." I stared some more, looking Tiny-Tim up and down, trying to keep the oh-my-god-I'm-going-to-FUCK-you-in-the streets look off my face.

Steve, looking about as terminally embarrassed as I've ever seen anyone, looked confused for a split second. "How would he know? Didn't Loki just shrink me?"  
I was silent for a moment, listening. “He says there's a picture in your files. Even over the cam he can see it." I grinned again, but this was actually kind of worrying. Little Steve was a vulnerable Steve. I needed to get him off the streets, but first-. "So, this is the pre-steroids Steve, huh?" I ruffled his hair again, just to see him glare. "Aww, you are like a puppy wrapped in cotton candy in a box at an orphanage."

Steve looked just about ready to clock me one, despite the fact that he would have to stand on tippy-toes to do so, but thankfully Natasha, always the cool head of the group, spoke up before some childish, and dare I say very kinky, wrestling began. "So… what do we do now?" We all looked at her, then at Steve, then at the Hulk who was sneaking up behind Steve with the intent to squeeze obvious in his green eyes, then, belatedly, at Thor. Thor, being the most knowledgeable about magic amongst us, and finally catching on to the fact that everyone (but Steve and the Hulk, who was busy making goo-goo eyes and cooing noises at the squealing mini-man clutched lightly in one fist) was staring at him, shrugged.

"My brother's magic is a mystery, even to I. He knows spells and tricks that no other Asgardian has even dreamed of. Why he would want to make Steve so small and adorable I do not know." He waved Mjolnir in the air, dramatically. "But I will not rest until the Captain is back to his rightful self! I promise thee!" He brought the hammer down on the last of the mantis-wolves, who had been trying to slink away quietly from the crazy.

"Well," I said slowly, wiping bug guts off my face, "It's obvious that he wanted to remove the Cap as a threat." Or, maybe cause me to go insane with lust, so I'd be out of the way, too. There was just no easy way to adjust myself in this damn suit without being obvious about it. "We'd all better watch out. I wouldn't put it past Frosty the Snow Jerk to come after one of us next, now that he knows his little spell works."

"Aye," said Thor, nodding, taking a step forward to pry Steve out of the Hulk's grip as the man had stopped breathing a few moments ago. The Hulk pouted, but he relented his new squeeze toy. I surreptitiously checked to see if the unconscious Steve was still was still alive (Yep.) before taking him from Thor and carrying him bridal style towards the Tower entrance a few feet away.

"Right," I said. "That's a great idea, um, yes. Let's do that. Let's, you know, I'm just gonna take him and- You know, to observe any changes, do some tests, run some numbers. JARVIS. We'll need JARVIS. We'll obviously need the data to help him turn back, and since Bruce is out for the count, who better than me? I'll, um, I'll see you guys later? Um, send me a text if you find anything, or if Loki pops back up. Don't worry about Cap, I'll make sure he's comfy and cozy, and all that. Yes, right. Bye." …and I disappeared inside, ignoring the increasingly wide-eyed stares I was getting from my other team members. Oh ho, this was going to be good.  
________________________________________

Steve was pouting at me. I could see it, even through the gloomily lit room and the blankets he was peering out from under on my huge bed. The Cap had woken up, took one look at himself, groaned, and immediately hid under every blanket he could find and a considerable amount of pillows. It was adorable, and I am a bad, bad man, because I was about to pounce on this little dude and give him the ride of his life. Steve doesn't know it, but I can suddenly hear the theme from Jaws. I am a bad, BAD man…

No, no. Must at least warn him first. Can't go around traumatizing Captain America, no matter how his tiny, tight looking ass makes me want to lick my way down- No. Stop.

Deep breaths, Stark.

I had JARVIS lock out all of the other Avengers barring dire emergencies and had him turn off any video surveillance of the room. This was gonna be crazy.

"Are we finally up? You're wasting the day, young man." I smirked.

"Shut up, Tony."

"Oh, is that how we're talking now? Really? Very romantic Rogers, I may just swoon." I placed a hand to my chest and swayed back. "What an old fashioned gentleman you are."

"Tony, I swear to God, if you don't just…" He sighed.

I smirked, getting up off my arm chair and picking up the little surprise I had for him off the side table. He looked over at me as I climbed over the bed's expanse and settled down next to the lump that was my boyfriend. Christ on a cracker, even the lump was intsy-weentsy, despite the large amount of pillows that surrounded him. "Or you'll what? Pummel me silly with those noodles you're calling arms these days?"

"I hate you," came the muffled reply, and I snorted, starting to dig through bedclothes.

"Nah, Rogers, you know you can't get enough. You like the punishment. Why else would you be up here with me instead of sowing your wild oats across the good ol' US of A?" I clasped what felt like a tiny, tiny arm and tugged and the little Steve just popped out of his hiding space, as if I had been pulling on empty sheets. I stared at him. He stared at me. Then I grinned. "Aww, nap time over? Did you enjoy building your fort?"

"Fuck you, Tony!"

I snorted and grinned again. Steve only cursed when he was either super embarrassed or super angry. Ten bucks on which one of those he was right now. "Love you, too, cupcake." He huffed and wriggled out of my grasp, but instead of burrowing back down as I'd half expected, he settled down on top of the sheets, wrapping one around his naked waste, and stared forlornly at his small hands. I felt a little bad for teasing him. Just a little, because come on, this was priceless. "Aww, cheer up, babe, it's not so bad."

He scowled again. "Easy for you to say," he cringed. "You haven't been turned back into a…a..." He stopped, and that's when I realized that my little guy was ashamed, not just embarrassed. He hadn't really looked at me in the eye since all this began. What did he think that I was going to do, reject him? That I would care what he looked like? Super serum or not, Steve was Steve, and I loved every little bit of him. Pulling up the bag I had brought with me, I offered them to him, sort of as a peace offering.

"Hey, look what I found. I even got them on sale, even though, pfft, what do I care about sales, a few days ago, for the holiday." I shoved the plastic bad under his nose and he just stared, before reaching out hesitantly. He stared down at the clear bag of tiny, red-white-and-blue, star-shaped marshmallows and then looked back up at me as if I had just grown a third eye in the center of my forehead. The look was so comically adorable on the little blonde head that I couldn't help myself. I reached across and tweaked his nose and he squawked.

"Damn it, Tony, this isn't funny!"

"Oh, it so is! You are, hands down, the cutest thing I've ever seen!" I cracked up. Oh my God, this was just great, just fabulous. If it wasn't for the incessant twinge below my belt, I could have kept up the jokes all night. Calming myself, I snagged back the bag he was smooshing. "You, my friend, never told me that you were this cute before the serum. I just, no. No, I can't even tell you. Oh Jesus, I have to get pictures. JARVIS! Don't let me forget to take pictures." I snickered as I popped the bag open, the smell of sugar and America assaulting my senses.

"Of course, sir," JARVIS was using that tone that I'd come to label as his 'what did I do in a past life to end up here?' voice. "I'll make it my top priority."

Steve was pouting down at his hands again, bright red, and I could feel my smile softening into my favorite Steve-smile. This was the smile that I only used when he did something particularly adorable, or sweet, or just oh so fucking Steve-like that it made my insides melt. I had several Steve-smiles (copyright Tony Stark, patent pending), but this was my favorite. It came on when he made me feel the most complete, the most out of my mind in love that I couldn't believe my self, didn't know I had it in me. It beat out brave Steve-smile and horny Steve-smile by a long run. I reached out with one hand, caressing his cheek and tipping his chin back so I could look into his eyes. He tried to dodge my glance again so I shook him lightly until he looked back. "Hey, what's up, bud? This, out of all the weird-ass shit that's happened to us this last couple of years, this is what's got you hiding away? Need I remind you of the hamster incident?" No one wants reminding of the hamster incident. No one.

Steve looked down and mumbled something, but I couldn't hear. "Sorry, babe, gonna have to speak up. Not all of us have super hearing, you know?"

Steve growled, straightening up and knocking my hand away. "Shit, Tony! I didn't want you to see me like this!" Steve snapped, looking angry and ashamed, and oh, well. No, that won't do. Not at all. We're going to have to fix that. "I didn't want anyone to see me like this ever again, but especially not you!"

"What? Why not me?" I was puzzled, not quite getting it. I thought he was, well, to put in his own vernacular, just swell like this.

He snorted in self-derision. "You think I don't know how I look? I remember just fine. I remember how everyone would laugh, and…" He trailed off. "Oh God, I was naked in the middle of down town and everybody saw..." I didn't think it could, but his blush rocketed up a notch in color and he put his face in his hands. "And now everyone knows how pathetic I was before…before… God…"

I sat still, just looking at him for a minute. Oh jeez, and I thought I was the one with the stupid bodily insecurities down pat in this relationship, what with the ugly battle scars and the great glowing blue night light between my nipples. Steve's body was always sleek and smooth, not a mark on him, and definitely no worrisome machinery peaking out from his golden skin. Not to be cruel, or insensitive (but, oh hell, I know I'm insensitive, everyone knows I'm insensitive) but I guess I am just going to have to show Steve just how all right I am with his pre-super powered self. It's a good thing he can't read minds, in a way, or I'm pretty sure he'd have just spontaneously combusted out of embarrassment with some of the images that were going through my head.

I pulled a blue star-shaped marshmallow out and popped it in my mouth. "Steve."

He didn't look up.

"Steve."

"What," he sighed sounding tired, and peered up at me out from between his fingers.

I smirked, popping another treat, red this time. "Listen to me. Yeah. No, hey, I get it. You weren't always the buff and ready Cap that we know and love, and oh jeez, do I understand about not feeling worthy, and weak, and all that crap, because hey, been there, done that, got the t-shirt, right? So, yeah, you’re not with the muscles at the moment, but you are still Steve and that's good right? Nobody cares that this is what you looked like, and we're gonna fix it anyway, and even if we don't hey, not so bad. No big deal. I'm liking the mini-Cap just as much, and that's all that matters, right? Might as well enjoy it, and not stress. No one cares and you are never NOT gonna be part of this group, and don't say you weren't worrying about that, you so were, but it's not gonna happen, okay? So, er, buck up soldier."

Steve stared. I sighed.

Holding out a white colored mini-star to him I smiled wryly. "And, okay, so good, right? And I know I'm supposed to be all sympathy and comfort and right, sure. I can do that if that's what you really need right now, but, Steve? Super boyfriend to the rescue and all that, right? But I got to tell you, if you want to just, uh, put that off for a bit, you can, because I'm about to burst out of my jeans here. Shame that you didn't notice, really. So would you care if I just fucked you through the mattress now and we can get all deep and shit later, because I've been hard as a rock since you shrunk and it's not getting any better."

There was a long stretched out beat of silence, while the marshmallow in my hand went unnoticed and Steve gaped at me, truly gaped, like a cartoon fish, and I just grinned at him hopefully. "Don't make me pull out my pathetic Dummy-face. I will. You've seen it before. It's brutal. Ask JARVIS."

"It is indeed, sir."

Steve jolted at the AI's voice, glancing up as if JARVIS lived in the ceiling, then lowering his gaze back to Tony."You want…" he stopped, looking down at my lap, where he had to finally see that I was just waiting for the word and he'd be speared on me like Hawaiian meats on a stick, then back up to my face hurriedly. He gulped visibly. "You want me to…? You want to do…that…while I'm like… this?"

God, yes.

"Er, only if you want to." I nudged the marshmallow towards him again, my hand only quaking a little bit. He took it, but didn't eat it. "Yeah, I do."

He blushed again, bright red and pretty and I shifted. Okay. Decision made. If he says no, a half hour locked in the bathroom with AC/DC blasting it will be.

He looked up at me for a second, searching my eyes, for what I don't know. But he must have found whatever it was, because, yeah, he was doing that goofy grin and ducking his head shyly, popping the marshmallow in his mouth, and omigod I need help because it was hotter than it ever was when he was all huge and ripply. There has got to be some sort of disorder describing this. What do you call being attracted to spaghetti arms and little people?

"O….Okay."

That was all I needed to be on him, pinning him down, tiny marshmallows exploding over the bed and under us as he squeaked, then groaned as my mouth clamped onto his and my tongue found his tongue, and, oh God, my hands squeezed a tiny, tiny tight ass that was the perfect size to be cupped.

He broke away, already panting. "Jesus, Tony! What-?" I silenced him again with my mouth, hands roaming as I tugged at the thick sheets he had been using to hide himself. We had no tiny-sized clothes in Stark Tower and I would have been damned before ordering any and covering up his petite perfection. He choked on a moan as I managed to wiggle my hand between his sleek thighs and squeeze his waiting cock, already half hard and pulsing.

"Oh!" Steve bucked against me as I simultaneously stroked him and used my teeth to remove the rest of the sheets, biting my way down to his chest, to his flat stomach, to his inner thighs. "Oh! Tony, God!" I heard myself moaning as I buried my face in his damp blonde curls and inhaled, slurping wetly at his balls, then dragging my tongue over his perineum. He actually wailed, tugging at my hair and arching off the mattress.

It was then that I realized that this was going to be like popping his cherry all over again, and I almost lost it. I had to bite my own lip to keep from embarrassing myself right there, but I couldn't stop, couldn't make it slow and tender like his real first time had been. I was almost drilling holes in the mattress myself and when I lifted up his hips, one handedly oh my fucking God he was light, and spotted that little pink hole waiting for me I growled. "Oh, Steve, you are going to like this." I plunged my face forward, letting my tongue dip instantly between that tight ring of muscle and just plowed him as deep as I could.

Steve started babbling, completely incoherent above me, hands fisted in my hair, arching into my mouth and my hand as I spread him open and pumped his member roughly. "Ah, ah! Oh, oh GOD, mmm no, I- You can't- Tony! Gah! Please, oh Jesus Jesus Jesus, yes!" Oh yeah, those were definitely good noises up there.  
Pulling back a little, I slipped in a spit-slicked finger and started working it beside my tongue, feeling Steve clamp down and relax simultaneously around both. He had stopped using words now, just had his head thrown back and was calling, grunting out little noises that he must have specifically designed to drive me fucking nuts. Pulling my face away, I slipped in another finger into wet heat, scissoring him as I tugged his body over my lap. Gah, he was so small that he fit on top of me perfectly. I didn't even have to stretch to devour his mouth, catching the heady little whimpers he had been reduced to and wrapping my tongue around his tonsils.

Oh, fuck yeah. He spread his thighs wider for me, clamping them around my waist and grinding against my cock, which was pressed roughly into the cleft of his ass. I leaned over him, panting, listening to him howl, as I fumbled under one of our pillows for the lube we always kept there. Ever the Boy Scout, my Cap. He was always prepared. Pulling out and slicking up three fingers, I pressed them back into him, causing him to end his complaining whine with a yelp. I spent a few more minutes, torturing, grinding him against me and my fingers against his prostate before I just couldn't take it anymore.

"You better be ready," and it came out like a growl. Shit.

Flipping him over easily, God, I placed him on his hands and knees and he arched himself towards me, aching for it, not an ounce of his previous poor self-esteem showing as he spread himself wantonly for me. Jesus, Jesus! My mind went blank as I lined myself and began pushing myself slowly, carefully home. He was all heat, and the only noise I could hear was his harsh pants, the call of my name as he urged me on. All I could feel was that tight, little channel flex around my rock hard cock until I was fully seated. I almost couldn't believe I'd made it all the way in, and I felt him shudder, trying to get used to my girth. Though this wasn't the first time I had topped in this relationship, it wasn't that often, and never before had he been so small. He fit like a glove around me and it was all I could do not to just press him down and fuck him until we broke the bed.

"You… you okay?" I gasped, feeling him clench around me again.

"Ugh, God... Yeah." He breathed a few times, resting his head on his folded arms. "I… yeah. Okay."

I twitched. "Yeah?"

He nodded and I slid slowly back out of that grasping warmth, feeling every inch of my flesh burning as I did. Then I slowly moved forward and he moaned, whispering my name. Reaching around to loosely tug at his on flushed and pulsing cock, I repeated the motion four or five more times while he mewled and I tried my damn hardest to keep from letting loose, from snapping him in half.

"Tony?" He was a gasping mess, sweat, and spit, and marshmallows stuck all over him, and I was going to strip him down and rebuild him with my bare hands, Jesus, Fuck!

"Y-Yeah?" I said, coming out of the daze I had been falling into.

He shivered. "Fuck me like you mean it."

That was all the invitation I needed.

Rearing up, I pulled his slender hips back and thrust as hard as I could into him. He yelped, writhing, coming up onto his balled fists and pushing back into me. I pounded him so hard we could hear the huge bed creaking, I could hear my bones creaking, but I didn't care. I was wild with it. With his sweat, and his skin, and his calls. I leaned forward and clamped my teeth to the curve of his back and he screamed my name. I did it again, leaving little red marks that would have cleared almost instantly if he was still supered up. Now they just stayed there, and I would spend a few moments, still stroking into him, finding all the spaces within my reach that I could leave a mark.

Angling myself to be sure that I was I grinding against his prostate with every twist of my hips, I reached forward, grasping his cock again, and his hips, pulling his small body as close as I could, and reveled in the fact that I could manhandle him this way. I let myself go, our sweat-slicked, lube covered bodies still coated in little marshmallow stars, which I began to lick up, one by one, where ever I could find them. He was delicious

"Tony, ugh, tony! Please, fuck, yeah, uh!" He had one hand clamped around mine as I pumped him, the other grasping the sheets as his back bowed almost in half. "Harder! Oh, fuck me harder! I'm, ah, not gonna break, damn it! Fuck!"

And I did. I plowed into him until we were both sodden, whimpering, grunting messes. The only sounds were of flesh slapping flesh, harsh breaths and helpless moans. My every other breath was 'Steve' and I felt like I was going to shatter any minute. I felt him shudder around me, his channel tightening, and he barely got out a warning 'Tony!" before he was spilling in my hand with a drawn out moan that shook his tiny frame like an earthquake.

That was the last straw. I thrust into him, cursing as he went rigid and squeezed me like a vice. "Steve! I, uh, I- fuck, oh!" I was gone, biting into his shoulder with a howl as I flowed into him one more time, feeling myself spill deep inside. We shuddered together and collapsed, our breathing rapid in the sudden quiet of the room. I covered his tiny body like a blanket, and that was nice. I liked that. Tiny Steve, under me, surrounded by me, covered by me in more ways than one. I could get used to that.

After a minute Steve groaned, "We're going to have to send Loki a gift basket."

I managed a half-hearted snort as I clung to him, still pressed inside him. I don't wanna move. This is, this is good. I'll just stay here. I can stay here, right? Maybe for a week or so? Yeah. I can do that. Definitely. "Pepper, cover my calls…"

Steve laughed, "What?"

"Nothing." I moaned again, and rolled off of him reluctantly, wincing as I pulled free with a squishy noise. I settled us both onto a part of the bed that was not so…wet…and covered in marshmallows, arranging Steve so he rested perfectly under my chin, one arm and leg thrown across my chest and knees. "I could get used to this. Sure you don't want to stay this way?"

"No."

"Even for a bit? Come one, I'll even buy you some real big boy clothes, and-"

"Tony."

"Oh all right, spoilsport." I smiled into his hair, and then I yawned. "Ugh. We'll fix it tomorrow. I'm sure they will have something for us tomorrow. We'll get you back right, Cap." I was drifting off, but I could feel Steve's grin against my chest. His hand smoothed against the arc reactor, and I smiled. Oh yeah. Definitely could get used to this. I was going to have to find this spell and…borrow... one of Loki's magic sticks. This was happening again. Definitely. Soon. I liked him tiny.

Did I mention that I'm a little messed up? I'm sure I did.

"Steve?"

"Hmm?" He stretched up to look at me, then chuckled, plucking a red marshmallow from where it stuck to my cheek and popping it into his mouth. I pulled one out of his hair, a weird mutated blue-white one and tossed it at him.

"Happy Fourth of July."

He smiled down at me widely, goofily, and he may not have believed it, but he had never been more beautiful. I would never again let him think that he had anything to be ashamed of, no matter what his body looked like at the time. He was Steve Rogers, and that was perfect. If I had to keep pushing him over and having my wicked way with him until he squealed for him to believe it, I would. It would be such a chore, I know.

He settled back down. "Yeah. Best one in a while, actually. Even had fireworks." I could feel his grin again.

I smiled, nodding sleepily. I think I am going to have to trap him up here for a few days before the science and magic SHIELD teams could get to him. He wasn't gonna like it, but hell, what could he do? He was so freaking tiny.

Fin.


End file.
